1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method that enables compositing educational video with interactive, dynamically rendered visual aids.
2. Background Information
Conventional approaches to enhancing educational video include providing supporting aids that are simply accompanying text. Other conventional approaches include enhancement by adding an accompanying narration. Still other conventional approaches have included adding multiple choice questions at the end of chapters in a video. Subsequently, while the conventional approaches may help that audience gain an even deeper intuitive sense of a new idea, the audience is left to either read plain text as supporting material, or simply draw their own conclusions about the concepts with which they are presented.